Bizarre Bazaar
Summary The Digidestined, following the Toucanmon who took their D-Tectors, are heading toward the Autumn Leaf Festival on their raft. They reach an arctic area, but their speeding raft flies off the water and onto the snow, ultimately leading the group to the fair. They split up, asking many digimon for help, but none are able to give them a lead. Eventually, Tommy finds a pawn shop where he plays a video game with a Datamon. He learns that the Datamon traded the Toucanmon for the D-Tectors and tries to convince Datamon to return them to their rightful owners. Unimpressed and skeptical, Datamon ignores Tommy and begins to 'fix' his digivice, making Tommy become anxious.Then Arbormon calls and says he will go get the D-Tectors at the store . Eventually Tommy's earnestness softens Datamon, and he promises to hold the D-Tectors for an hour until Tommy finds something to trade. The Toucanmon, having been bullied by Arbormon, make their way back to the Autumn Leaf Festival, where Tommy promptly finds them. They run out onto thin ice and it breaks. Tommy takes the camera they traded for the D-Tectors, but ultimately is unable to leave the Toucanmon in the icy water. However, once he helps them, they simply take the camera and leave. Takuya and Koji find Tommy shortly later and he cries in Takuya's arms. Arbormon catches up with the Toucanmon and takes them to Datamon's store, demanding a trade back. Unwilling to break his promise to Tommy, he says that he must inspect the goods first. When he picks up the camera, he sees the film of Tommy helping the Toucanmon and refuses to trade with Arbormon. Enraged, Arbormon slide evolves into Petaldramon and destroys Datamon's store. Koji, Takuya, and Tommy notice the commotion and hurry to help. While Takuya and Koji grab makeshift weapons to fight Petaldramon, Tommy sees to Datamon and apologizes for not having anything to trade. Datamon, impressed by Tommy's kindness and genuity, says that truth is the best treasure and gives Tommy the D-Tectors. He also says he added something to Tommy's D-Tector—his beast spirit. Tommy beast spirit evolves into Korikakumon and defends Takuya and Koji. Although he is able to fight well against Petaldramon, the others soon realize he is unable to control his beast spirit. Datamon gives Takuya and Koji their D-Tectors back and they spirit evolve into Agunimon and Lobomon to help. They manage to defeat Petaldramon for the time being, but are soon contacted by Ophanimon. She directs them to go to the Rose Morning Star, and so the the group begins the next part of their journey via Trailmon. Featured Characters Digivolutions Digimon Analyzer Quotes Other Notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes Digimon references *At the Autumn Leaf Fair, there are several possible references to previous seasons: **A Gotsumon and a Pumpkinmon can be seen together, possibly referencing the digimon that Matt and T.K. befriended in an episode of the first season. **A Wizardmon and a Gatomon can also be seen together, referencing the close friendship between the two in Digimon Adventure/02. **A Veemon and an Agumon are talking together, mirroring the student/mentor relationship in Digimon Adventure 02. **Zoe talks to a Gallantmon, the mega form of Guilmon, Takato's digimon in Digimon Tamers. In the English dub, he has the dual voice of Takato and Guilmon. **A Digitamamon at the fair apparently runs a restaurant, reminiscent of a particular Digitamamon in Digimon Adventure/02. **Arukenimon, (in her human form), can be seen locked arms with Myotismon shopping together **Several Mokumon can be seen in an overhead shot of the fair, tending to customers, mirroring their role in Shibumi Speaks Real-world references *The game Tommy plays is based on the Space Invaders arcade game, with the protagonist as a Togemon and the enemies as Pagumon. Miscellaneous trivia Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes